l'échapatoire
by izza-x23
Summary: kai tombe enfin en amour mais en a t'il le droit
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà après près un an absence voila mon histoire review please soyez pas trop chien avec moi**

Tout le monde a besoin d'un échappatoire: un lieux, une chose qui nous aide a oublier nos ennui. Mon échappatoire a moi c'est la lecture durant des années a abbaye lorsque je me sentais que j'étais a bout de force que j'allai craquer. Je lisais en me disant: La vie est comme un livre il y a toujours une fin heureuse. Présentement j'ai 19 ans presque 20. Et je n'ai toujours pas vu la fin heureuse. Ma vie est une suite de mauvais choix. Les autres crois que je suis fort et inébranlable mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis faible.je n'ai pas opinons. Je ne pense pas. Tous ce que je dis voltaire ma dit de dit. Tout ce que je fais voltaire ma dit de faire. Je le fait sans questionné, sans penser, il n'a même plus besoin de me menacer. Je le fait ce tout. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Ses dix ans ont été les plus belles années de ma vie. Nous avions un chalet en Angleterre. Mon chalet était plutôt un manoir. Le manoir étais tellement grand que nous avion une écurie. Parfois lorsqu'il faisait beaux ont faisait des promenades a cheval ensemble .Mais maintenant ils sont morts

Ce soir voltaire et moi allons dans un dineraffaire.C'est la bas que réunisse une fois par ans les gens qui sont dans la mafia ou dans quelque chose du genre. Alors tout le monde se met sur leurs 31 pour parler de chose comme la revende d'arme. On peut facilement entendre quelqu'un demander si le marcher de drogue a été bonne cette année ou bien combien de personne a tu liquider? Plus les nombres sont élevés plus ils rient, c'est dégoutant ! Alors me voila habiller veston, cravate, en tuxedoquoi! Alors long trajet en auto avec mon grand-père, sans conversation, par la fenêtre un paysage enneiger et sombre.

Nous somme arriver à la soirée. Voltaire me fait m'assoir a sa droite. Tout le monde mange et parle moi j'écoute. Mon grand-père me dit de partir parce qu'il doit parler affaire. Donc je me lève. Maintenant ou aller? Autour de moi l'orquestre commence a joué, un groupe de jeune de mon âge parle entre eux, le minibar est ouvert et des gens dance sur la piste de dance. Un seul bon choix possible: le minibar! Je m'assois donc sur le tabouret et je commende une téquila bien corsé. Tout à coup une jeune fille s'assoie a coté de moi elle porte une robe noire sans manche qui lui arrive 10 cm en dessus des genoux, elle dit au barman quelle veux la même chose. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds me regarde, je la regarde. Elle est jolie. Tout a coup elle me dit que ses diner son plate je lui dis que je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. Après une vingtaines de minutes nous somme toujours en train de parler de tout et de rien. Soudain elle se lève me tire la main et me dis qu'elle veut danser. Alors je me lève. Je la regarde avec un regard incertain, la dernière fois que j'avais dansé mes parent étaient en vie. Elle me dit que tout ira bien. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous avion danser mais lorsque que nous 

nous arrêtâmes la salle était presque vide. Elle dit qu'elle a chaud nous allons donc sur la terrasse 

Elle me sourit, elle est jolie. La jeune fille, me dit que c'est stupide mais on ses pas présenter: je m'appelle Maga-lee, mon père est l'homme a l'homme a coté du gros monsieur et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

Je comprends plus rien je croyais qu'elle savait qui j'étais

Mon équipe les blade breaker on quand même gagner plusieurs tournois de beyblade. .Je croyais que Maga-lee était une groupie, je m'étais tromper. Alors je lui dis m'appel kai hiwatari mon grand –père est le gros monsieur a coté de son père. Maga-lee me dit qu'elle est désolée de l'avoir insulter. Je lui dis qu'il ne faillait pas parce que c'était vrai. Elle rit, elle est jolie quand elle rit, je ris aussi. Je la regarde, elle me regarde, on s 'embrasse. Elle me dit kai hiwatari je crois que je t'aime. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disais cela. Nous restâmes enlacé sur la terrasse jusque ce que sont cellulaire sonna c'étais son père , il l'attendait. Elle parti en me disant de l'appeler se soir sur son cellulaire.

Voltaire venu me chercher peu de temps après. De retour à la maison voltaire me bit qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais parlé avec Maga-lee, il me dit que c'étais bon parce que elle sera plus facile a approcher et a l'éliminer


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chap 2 comme promis merci pour les bon commentaire **

Lors qu'il me dits cela je dis tout simplement d'accords. Je n'en suis pas fier mais ce n'étais pas la premier fois que Voltaire me demandais de tué quelqu'un pour lui. Mais jusqu'à maintenant je les connaissais pas vraiment. Par exemple, la dernière fois que j'ai en lever la vie a quel qu'un, il m'a juste donné la photo de la personne et son adresse et il m'avait dit : tu a une semaine pour le tuer. Mais la comme me l'avait expliqué mon grand-père, Maga-lee vivait avec son père, qui étais un revendeur arme, qui vivait dans une maison surprotéger. Elle avait a sa disposition dix garde du corps. Donc il fallait quel qu'un connaissant la famille, il fallait quel qu'un que maga-lee ne se méfierai pas. Et cette personne c'étais moi. Voltaire voulais que je l'ai tue, parce que son père lui avait volé des clients important. Et personne ne faisait cela sans en payer le prix. Ce soir la je n'arrivais pas a dormir je ne fis que penser à elle. J'avais une furieuse envi de l'appeler. Mais si je le faisais voltaire le s'aurai (parce qu'il enregistrait mes conversations téléphonique et internet) et la je serai obliger de la tué.

2 jours plus tars

Je ne l'ai pas appelé et elle ne m'avait pas appelée. Je suis content et triste. Content parce qu'elle vivra sans doute longtemps mais triste parce que elle vivra mais pas avec moi. Voltaire me demande si je l'avais reparlé, je lui ai dit non, car je n'avais pas son numéro, car c'était elle qui était supposé m'appeler (c'est un mensonge, mais il faut parfois mentir pour sauver ceux qu'on aime). Il me dit qu'il avait en attendent, une autre mission pour moi. La mission était simple remettre un paquet a un homme. Lhomme en question ce trouverait a la grande patinoire de Moscou .il était vêtu d'un simple chandail noir et il avait un très gros tatou d'un enfant sur le front. Voltaire me dit de faire attention a moi, car cette homme était dangereux mais de ne pas m'inquiété car même si je les voyais pas les démolision boys couvrait mes arrière. Rendu la bas je trouvais assez vite l'homme en question et je lui remis le paquet. Je me retournais quand je vis maga-lee qui courait vers moi avec ses patins. Elle me sauta au cou et me dit : tu ma manqué. Je lui dis qu'elle aussi m'avait manqué. Bizarrement elle ne me demanda pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas rappeler. Elle me demanda d'aller patiner avec elle. Je n'avais rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée j'acceptai. Je louais donc des patins à la patinoire. Il était a peu près 2 heure lors que nous commençâmes a patiné ensemble. Vers 5 heure de l'après midi nous eurent faim donc nous partîmes manger dans un buffet international. Là bas elle me fit découvrir une tonne de nouveaux mets. Ce fut très amusant. Il fessait noirs, je décidai de la ramener chez elle. Nous marchions ensemble depuis à peu près 5 minutes lors que je remarquai que quel qu'un nous suivaient. Je lui dis de ne pas se retourner mais un homme d'a peur près 1 m80 avec un manteau noir ou il était inscris Capital nous suivait.

Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher et se retourna et dit a l'homme : Nicolas, je sais que tu nous suit. L'homme lui répondit qu'il nous suivait parce que le père de maga-lee lui en avait donné l'ordre. Je n'en revenais pas il nous suivait depuis le début et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. C'est vrai que l'amour rend aveugle.

Nicolas nous proposa de nous ramener chez nous. Maga lee accepta sur le champ. Je la suivie avec mécontentement dans la voiture d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. On me déposa chez moi en premier. Maga-lee ,'embrassa sur la joue. Probablement intimidé par Nicolas qui nous regardait fixement. Elle me chuchota a l'oreille : viend ce soir au parc vers minuit je t'attendrai.

Voltaire m'attendais dans la salle a manger .Il me dit que les démolition boys lui avais dit que j'étais rentrée en contact avec la fille. Il me demanda si ma relation avais évolué, si je l'avais demandé de sortir avec moi? Je lui répondis que je ne voulais pas la faire peur en allant trop vite .il paru assez content de ma réponse .Je partit dormir car il fallait êtres bien réveiller car se soir j'allais au parc voir ma bien –aimer

11 heure vingt, je me prépare, je mets un pantalon jean noire avec un chandail Cole rouler vert foncer. Le printemps est assez frai en Russie donc je mis aussi une jacket. Je sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'étais en train ouvris la clôture lorsque je vis quel qu'un venir s'approcher de moi.

C'étais tala, il me donna une arme et me dit que voltaire m'envoyai cela. Je lui demandai comment mon grand-père avais su que j'allai la voir. Il me répondit que l'abbaye était remplis de caméra vidéo et que de nos jours presque tout l e monde savais lire sur les levre.IL me dit aussi que voltaire s'attendait a lire dans les journaux de demain la découverte d'une jeune femme morte. Je pris donc l'arme le mis dans la poche intérieur de ma jacket et parti.

Chap 3 arrive bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque j'arrivai au parc, Maga-lee étais déjà la. Elle portait une simple robe rose sans manche. Elle était sur une balançoire. Je l'embrassa et j'alla la poussé. Nous parlions ensemble lorsqu'elle me dit : j'ai fais des recherche sur toi sur internet. J'arrêta de la balancer er j'allai me placer devant elle. Je lui demanda alors ce qu'elle avait trouver, Maga-lee me répondit qu'elle savait que j'avais gagner quelque tournois de beyblade. Que dans deux semaines j'allais avoir 20 ans et que finalement j'aimais lire. Je lui répondis que j'aimais des livres qui avaient de préférences des fins heureuses. Je lui avoua que je n'aimais pas la vie que je menais, je rêvais de mieux, je rêvais d'une vie avec elle. Elle devint rouge. Nous nous embrassâmes et elle me prit par la main pour que nous allions nous étendre sur le gazon. Je m'étendis, elle assit a coté de moi. Elle me demanda soudain si j'avais déjà fait quel que chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Je lui dis oui mais que aujourd'hui c'étais fini parce que je prenais ma vie en main, Voltaire m'avais dit de la tué mais que j'en avais pas envi. Maga-lee commença a pleurée et elle sorti un arme de son sac à main et me pointa avec. Elle me dit ''tu en n'a pas envie et bien moi non plus, mais je n'ais pas le choix. il ma dit de te tué Kai. Tout juste après notre première rencontre. Mon père ma dit de gagner ta confiance et quand tu t'en attendras le moins de te tuer. Kai crois moi quand je te dis que j'en ai pas envie mais si je le fait pas il va me tué''. J'avançais doucement vers elle je lui dis que moi aussi voltaire allai me tué si je revenais là-bas sans l'avoir tué. C'étais pour cela que je partais en Espagne, ce soir je lui demanda s'il te plaît vient avec moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout l e monde a besoin d'une échappatoire, un livre. Un lieu qui nous aide a oublié nos problèmes. Moi c'est l'écriture. Avant c'étais la lecture. Je lisais en pensant à une fin meilleure, une fin heureuse. Mais maintenant je l'ai trouvé. Alors j'écris des livres. Peu être un jour je les ferais publier mais pas maintenant. Car voltaire me cherche encore et je ne ferai rien qui mettra mes enfants et ma femme maga-lee en danger. Je suis heureux ici. Je suis agriculteur. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, Je suis libre. Personne ne devrait faire des choses qu'il n'en a pas envi. Alors ceci est un conseil que je vous donne : Ne fait pas des chose pour plaire a quel qu'un qui ne vous aimera jamais, car cela ne sert a rien.

**Man… j'ai fini cette histoire au début c'étais supposer être un oneshot . **

**Mais je crois que j'ai quand même réussi à écrire une bonne histoire.**

**Merci à ceux qui mon encourager en me laissant de bon review et des conseils**

**J'essayée de faire le moins de faute. J'espère que vous avez remarquez. Si la réponse est non, j'ai encore des progrès à faire.**

**A la prochain histoire **

** Izzax23**


End file.
